Ward's gift for the team
by JusticeLG
Summary: Ward has been back with the team for the past three weeks and he wants to show how much he appreciates, grateful and sorry towards the team and Skye. When Coulson decides to bring the team to a karaoke place to sing, can Ward show them how much they mean to him?


Ward is being given a second chance from the team and from Skye because he had let her go by choosing Garrett. So he thinks of a way to thank her for giving him a second chance. He doesn't want to buy her a gift because it wouldn't be meaning full to her so he thinks of singing her a song for her and also the team for the second chance.

Every day, he practices the two songs that he is going to sing. For the team, thinks of the song, This Our Someday by Big Time Rush and All Over Again also by Big Time Rush for Skye. He waits for the day that Coulson decides to take a break and have fun. As he is thinking, Coulson starts to speak as he put his train of thought aside.

"Ok, team since we have never gotten any break since Hydra decided to resurface; I think it's time for us to take a break and have fun,' Coulson declare

"Alright, finally, we can relax and have fun without worrying about Hydra!" Skye exclaim

"So where are we going to relax?" Trip ask

"I'm glad you ask because we are going to a karaoke place and sing,"

"In front of everyone?" Jemma ask

"No, we book a room so that everyone from our team can hear each and everyone sing," Coulson explains

As Ward hears this, he is happy because he can finally thank them for all they have done for them. The team descends in Chicago and goes to the karaoke place and finds their room so that they can start to sing.

"So who's going to start first?" Fitz ask

"How about I start of first because I have something to get off from my chest for a while," Ward suggested

"Alright Ward, you can start first. So which song do you want?" May ask

"I already have two songs in my mind and I sing to song both of them to you guys so let me pick the song,"

(Oh, oh, oh, oh) [X4]  
Hey yeah  
Yeah, yeah  
When every day feels like the other  
And everywhere looks just the same  
When every dream seems like forever  
And you're a face without a name  
Maybe now is our best chance  
To finally get it right  
Cause if the world is an apple  
Then it's time to take a bite

Someday it'll come together  
Someday we will work it out  
I know, we can turn it up all the way  
Cause this is our someday  
Someday is what we make it  
Someday is right here and now  
Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
Cause this is our someday

(Oh, oh, oh, oh) [X4]  
Yeah, yeah

We all have times  
Time we wonder  
Will the spotlight shine on me?  
Don't let waves go and pull us under  
We'll miss the opportunity  
Don't look down or look back  
It's not that far to go  
Cause if we never trap it  
We will never really know

Someday it'll come together  
Someday we will work it out  
I know, we can turn it up all the way  
Cause this is our someday  
Someday is what we make it  
Someday is right here and now  
Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
Cause this is our someday

Oh, no

I don't have all the answers  
If there is one thing  
I know for sure  
One is good  
But four is better  
It took some time to get here  
But it's better late than never!

Someday it'll come together  
Someday we will work it out  
I know, we can turn it up all the way  
Cause this is our someday  
Someday is what we make it  
Someday is right here and now  
Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
Cause this is our someday

(Oh yeah)

Someday it'll come together  
Someday we will work it out  
I know, we can turn it up all the way  
Cause this is our someday  
Is what we make it  
Someday is right here and now  
Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
Cause this is our someday

"Wow, Ward I have never heard you sing once. So you say you have another song," Coulson states

"Yeah, the first song is for the team the second song is for Skye," Ward tells them as Skye raise her eyebrows

"Let me pick the anther song and play it,"

(Yeah yeah, oh yeah)

Still got that same look that sets me off.  
Guess there's just something about you.  
I got these feelings can't let 'em show  
'Cause I wouldn't let you go.  
I shouldn't have let you go.  
You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over,  
It's not over.  
So here we go again.

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.

Tonight

I know I try to not face the truth, but no one can love me like you do.  
Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins,  
I just don't wanna let you end (No)  
You just take me over and you are my controller.  
I told ya, I told ya, told ya,  
I'm ready to go again (Yeah)

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.

Tonight.

Baby, there's something that you did that holds me on.  
Maybe there's something that just keeps me from moving on.  
The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you,  
I got this figured out.

(Ooh)

It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
To the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.

Tonight.

(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)  
All over again, all over again, yeah  
(Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh)  
All over again, all over again oh yeah  
(Over again, ooh)

All over again

"I sing all these songs because I want to thank you guys for giving me a second chance and help me get to the past of redemption so thank you," Ward explains the reason why he sings the songs he picks.

One by one they go and hug him before the gift that he gave them. For the first time, Ward has found the place that he truly belongs and no matter what, he has his team to back him up every step of the way.


End file.
